


Introductions

by TeamParkGae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Wonho is a sweetie, Wonho's Lisp, honestly it needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: It's Wonho's first day as a trainee and his lisp is drawing more attention than he'd like. Luckily there's a new friend ready to stick up for him.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short. I'm sorry. I love these boys way too much.

“Hi my names Hostheok” the boy blushed harshly as he bowed. He jerked his head towards on of the other trainees as the left out a puff of laughter. The blush darkened, deep red spreading over pale cheeks and coating the tips of his ears. What kind of idiot can’t even say his own name right? 

“It’s nice to meet you Hotheok” the teen laughed out turing to his friends who joined him in ridiculing the raven haired boy. Hoseok bowed his head, he was used to this but it didn’t make it any easier to stomach. 

“What’s everyone laughing at now?” Came an exasperated voice. The group of boys turned to the door before their leader spoke up once again. 

“Hyung! Thith ith Hotheok” he cackled gesturing to the submissive teen. The boy at the door narrowed his eyes and stalked foreword into the room. 

“I didn’t realise you had a lisp Youngho” he bit out, the other seemed completely oblivious to it. 

“I don’t, but he does and it fucking hilarious” he said pointing again. 

“And why is it so funny? Huh?” The angry boy stalked further forward. 

“I- uh. I- sorry hyung” the younger backed down before making a quick retreat to the door. Once Hoseok was alone with the other boy he looked up to actually see what he looked like. He was tall, short dark hair made his skin look even more tanned. His dark eyes had formed small crescents as he smiled down and the fearful boy infront of him. 

“Sorry about some of the trainees around here. They’re assholes. I’m Hyunwoo” the boy bowed. 

“It's ok, I’m usthed to it” Hoseok stammered out face once again heating up 

“Don’t worry about the lisp, they’ll calm down in a few days but I won’t let them be dicks to you again.” 

“O-ok thanks, is it annoying?” Hoseok kept his head low. 

“Not at all. My best friend has a lisp too so honestly I hardly hear it” The tanned boy beamed again before gesturing that they should leave the cramped practice room, muttering something about Ramyeon. Hoseok couldn’t help but perk up as he followed his new friend out.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is ridiculously short. I tried to show Wonho's lisp best I could but I didn't wanna go too overboard with it. 
> 
> Posting this from a train~ YYEEEETTTT


End file.
